


unexpected visit

by ramenwriter (WritingEngine)



Series: ghostly tales of the SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Ghostbur, Multi, Other, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/ramenwriter
Summary: Phil and Techno return to the latter's house only to run into a ghostly relative with someone new.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: ghostly tales of the SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072697
Kudos: 78





	unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> random lyric of the day:  
> "it's a new life" -feeling good, michael bublé

When Wilbur told Techno that he'd be bringing a friend back to the older man's home, he had assumed the ghost was talking about Friend, his blue sheep companion.

Even Phil thought the same, and he even believed Wilbur was bringing Tubbo on some accidental adventure of sorts. Like some fun adventure for the president and the ghost to enjoy together.

So when the man with pig features and the man with angel wings return to the cabin home, seeing a man with green features talk to Wilbur was the last thing either man expected.

"Oh. Phil, Techno, hi!" Wilbur greeted casually. On a leash held loose in his hands, his blue companion Friend meeped oddly beside him. The sheep had no interest in what was going on. All he did was only blink and turn his head at strange angles to stare oddly at Techno and Phil. "I made a new friend, see?" Wilbur gestured to the man.

The green guy turned to face the pair. He was dressed in full gold _everything_. His hands were occupied with holding an enchanted netherite sword, presumably from dear old friend Dream.

Well, "friend" was a stretch.

Him and the bright green man were nothing but business partners, really. Sometimes business opponents.

"Sam," Techno started. With the odd glance he earned from Phil, he assumed he'd be the one having to do some of the talking. Just for a little. "What are you doing all the way out here? Specifically right where my home is.. That can't be a coincidence, right Phil?"

Phil shook his head right on time. "Can't be, no."

"Exactly, so why are you here?" Techno repeated, returning the conversation to Sam.

Aside from seeing him have brief, little quiet chats with Dream, neither Phil nor Techno had seen or talked with him.

The dark green man always found a way to stay occupied, though he always managed to be there for major events.

Only on certain occasions did he throw in his two-cents. And on those occasions, they were the only times anyone got to know how Sam was processing everything that's been going on.

Just a sliver of those moments in the middle of the land's whole history said a lot if the right people paid attention.

"I asked Ghostbur to take me to Tommy."

Okay, that wasn't really the reply the pair wanted.

"You.. weren't trying to actually take him to Tommy, were you Ghostbur?" Phil asked, the hesitation in his voice clear as day. He tried not to pay too much attention on Sam, letting Techno be the one to glare at him as though he's unwanted.

And, technically speaking, he was unwanted in the pig man's territory.

"Of course I wasn't, Phil." Normal response, that was good. "If I did, he'd be dead, too."

That wasn't a normal response.

Both Phil's and Techno's eyes were trained on their ghostly friend, who was far too oblivious to either realize what he said or why his words were the reason for their odd looks. He tried to mimic their expressions right back, his face scrunching up into some weird pout.

He really wasn't getting it, was he?

"What do you mean 'he'd be dead, too', Ghostbur?" Sam asked, narrowing his eyes at the ghost of a man.

His eyes were hidden with his creeper mask sitting over his face, leaving only his mouth uncovered compared to Dream's smiley mask covering his whole face.

Though he didn't pose as a threat to anyone entirely, some people in the lands of the SMP feared him and therefore stayed away from him.

He was a little too close to Dream for anybody's comfort.

"If I brought you to Tommy, you'd be dead, too," Wilbur repeated, as though saying the words back to him would make it make sense. Surprise surprise, it didn't. Fortunately enough, one glance around the group let him realize he should clarify. Or at least _try_ to. "Tommy's been in the Nether for some months now."

"And me going to the Nether to see him would make me dead _how_ exactly?" Sam pressed further.

Fiddling with Friend's leash, Wilbur's gaze landed on his fingers as he twirled the leash between them. He smiled happily at Friend, who meeped obnoxiously loud and stomped his hooves on the ground while shaking side-to-side for a few seconds.

The ghost called that 'dancing'.

He liked dancing a lot, it seemed.

He'd 'dance' and follow Friend’s movements with loud, ear-piercing meeps.

Sometimes, the ghost would dance along with Friend and try to mimic the sheep's words.

Well, _noises_ , but Wilbur liked to think he understood the language of sheep. And no one's tried telling him otherwise.

"I asked you a question, Ghostbur," Sam said sternly, leveling the tip of his sword an inch below the ghost's chin to have him look him in the eyes rather than the leash.

Wilbur glanced down at the tip of the sword before hastily meeting Sam's eyes. Well, his mask's eyes, at least.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Don't say sorry to him," Techno interrupted, his glare hardening with all focus right on Sam, who simply looked in his direction. "He's not worth your time."

"I asked a question, and I intend on getting an answer," Sam slowed his speech, as though doing that would make anyone comply. He glanced at Phil before looking back at Wilbur. "This wouldn’t be the first time he’s died to a sword."

Wilbur let out a soft laugh, focusing way more on Friend’s body shakes than the ‘threat’ from Sam. "Aww, Friend’s dancing!"

Phil, however, caught the green man’s words easily by pinning his own netherite sword, gifted by Techno, against Sam’s chest. He got him to lower his own sword and back away from the absentminded ghost.

"I don’t believe in violence unless it’s for good reason, Sam," Phil’s words were nothing but bitter. "And right now, you’re starting to be the good reason."

"Ghostbur," Techno said lightly, snapped his fingers to get the ghost’s attention. He sighed when none was given. "Ghostbur, I have a task for you-"

That got the other’s attention quick.

"You do?" Wilbur asked, his eyes bright despite his ghostly appearance. "What is it? I’m taking Friend with me."

Techno took out his communicator quietly, letting Wilbur know he needed to meet up with Tommy immediately, repocketing it after seeing the ghost’s little nod.

"We’re gonna see if we can find Tubbo," he lied, following Wilbur’s floating path away from his house. "Don’t ruin my house while we’re gone."

Phil gave a brief nod at Techno’s statement, not tearing his gaze away from Sam.

"You won’t take my life, Phil," Sam whispered, holding eye contact with the older man. "I know you wouldn’t do that."

It took some moments before Phil looked over his shoulder to see the pair, and Friend, had gone off somewhere.

He returned to glaring at Sam, lightly pressing the tip of the sword against the man, who only sent away his own weapon.

"Tell me why you’re here, and how you found this place, and maybe I’ll leave you alone," Phil half-promised, waiting for a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kudos, some comments, maybe hit that pretty subscribe button too!  
> it's free, and you can always unsubscribe!


End file.
